Alabama Claims
The Alabama Claims were a series of claims for damages by the United States government against the government of Great Britain for the assistance given to the Confederate cause during the American Civil War. After international arbitration endorsed the American position in 1872, Britain settled the matter by paying the U.S. $15.5 million for damages done by several warships built in Britain and sold to the Confederacy, thus ending the dispute and ensuring friendly relations. The CSS Alabama During the American Civil War, several warships that became Confederate commerce raiders (the most famous being the CSS Alabama) were built in Britain and did significant damage to the American merchant marine. British political involvement The British Prime Minister Lord Palmerston, and Foreign Secretary Lord John Russell had allowed the Alabama to put to sea from the shipyards of John Laird Sons and Company in Birkenhead despite the explicit objections of the American Legation in London, and charges from the American Minister to Britain Charles Francis Adams that the ship was bound for the Confederacy. Though both the Prime Minister and Foreign Secretary were thought to favor the Confederacy at the time of Alabama's construction this position was against British public opinion and MPs such as Richard Cobden campaigned against it. The subsequent release of the Alabama proved to be publicly embarrassing when both were later forced to admit that the ship should not have been allowed to depart, despite the opinion of the Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales that her release did not violate neutrality. Even so, the next year two ironclad warships under construction in Birkenhead and bound for the Confederacy were detained after their completion but before their launch. As a direct consequence of the flap over the Alabama rather than turn the ships over to Monsieur Bravay of Paris, who had ordered their construction as intermediary for Confederate principals, Palmerston instructed the British Admiralty to tender an offer for the purchase of the ships. The claims The United States claimed direct and collateral damage against Britain, the so-called Alabama Claims. In the particular case of the Alabama the United States claimed that Britain had violated neutrality by allowing the Alabama to be constructed, knowing that it would enter into service with the Confederacy. There were other particulars as well. In the summer of 1862, the British built warship Oreto, later renamed the CSS Florida, was delivered to Nassau in the Bahamas with the intention of its being transferred to the Confederate Navy. British Admiral Sir George Willes Watson (1827-1897) aided the transfer and Watson's actions were considered by the tribunal.Kenneth M.. Startup, "'This Small Act of Courtesy:' Admiral Sir George Willes Watson, Trouble, Trials, and Turmoil in Bahama Waters," Journal of the Bahamas Historical Society, Oct 2009, Vol. 31, pp 57-62 Payment Senator Charles Sumner, the chairman of the Senate Foreign Relations Committee, originally wanted to ask for $2 billion, or alternatively the ceding of Canada to the United States. When American Secretary of State William H. Seward negotiated the Alaska Purchase in 1867, he intended it as the first step in a comprehensive plan to gain control of the entire northwest Pacific Coast. Seward was a firm believer in Manifest Destiny, primarily for its commercial advantages to the U.S. Seward expected British Columbia to seek annexation to the U.S. and thought Britain might accept this in exchange for the Alabama claims. Soon other elements endorsed annexation, Their goal was to annex British Columbia, Red River Colony (Manitoba), and Nova Scotia, in exchange for the dropping the damage claims. The idea reached a peak in the spring and summer of 1870, with American expansionists, Canadian separatists, and British anti-imperialists seemingly combining forces. The plan was dropped for multiple reasons. London continued to stall, American commercial and financial groups pressed Washington for a quick settlement of the dispute on a cash basis, growing Canadian nationalist sentiment in British Columbia called for staying inside the British Empire, Congress became preoccupied with Reconstruction, and most Americans showed little interest in territorial expansion.Doris W. Dashew, "The Story Of An Illusion: The Plan To Trade 'Alabama' Claims For Canada," Civil War History, Dec 1969, Vol. 15 Issue 4, pp 332-348David E. Shi, "Seward'S Attempt to Annex British Columbia, 1865-1869," Pacific Historical Review, May 1978, Vol. 47 Issue 2, pp 217-238 The tribunal The tribunal was composed of representatives: *Britain: Sir Alexander Cockburn *U.S.: Charles Francis Adams with William Maxwell Evarts serving as counselEvarts congressional biography mentioning case *Italy: Federico Sclopis *Switzerland: Jakob Stämpfli *Brazil: Marcos Antônio de Araújo, 2nd Baron of Itajubá. Negotiations had taken place in Suitland, businessman Samuel Taylor Suit 's estate , and the tribunal session took place in a reception room of the Town Hall in Geneva. This is now named salle de l'Alabama. The final award of $15,500,000 formed part of the Treaty of Washington and was paid out in 1872. Legacy This established the principle of international arbitration, and launched a movement to codify public international law with hopes for finding peaceful solutions to international disputes. The arbitration of the Alabama claims was thus a precursor to the Hague Convention, the League of Nations, the World Court, and the United Nations. Cook (1975) See also * Samuel Taylor Suit, whose Suitland estate was the scene of some of the Alabama Claims negotiations References Bibliography * (see external links) * * , reprinted in the Michigan Historical Reprint Series, ISBN 1418129801 * * , the standard scholarly history * External links *''Geneva Arbitration, from the ''Cyclopaedia of Political Science *Cartoons from Harper's Weekly: **"John Bull’s Neutrality", 1 November, 1862 **"King Andy", 3 November 1866. Note that the medallion worn by Secretary of the Navy Gideon Welles is engraved with the number "290", the original dockyard numbder for the Alabama. **"The Apple of Discord at the Geneva Convention", 5 October 1872 **"Columbia Lays Aside her Laurels", 9 November 1872. Note that the "laurels" laid aside are those won at the Geneva arbitration. *''Great Britain and the American Civil War'' Op. cit. at Project Gutenberg *La salle de l'Alabama in the Hotel de Ville, Geneva Category:Foreign relations during the American Civil War Category:Victorian era Category:United Kingdom – United States relations Category:Legal history of the United States Category:Legal history of the United Kingdom Category:Arbitration cases Category:1871 in case law Category:1871 in the United Kingdom Category:1871 in the United States Category:1871 in international relations ar:تعويضات ألباما de:Alabamafrage el:Ζήτημα της Αλαμπάμας es:Reclamaciones de Alabama fr:Réclamations de l'Alabama pl:Roszczenia Alabamy ru:Дело «Алабамы»